Jedah
Jedah Dohma was a major villain from Darkstalkers. He is a dark messiah with some traits borrowed from the Grim Reaper. He has an unique appearance of a thick body suit that shows his muscular body. His hair is not shown completely, hidden by a headdress that has a bat-like appearance and he has long and retractable finger nails as well as wings that have a metallic appearance. All of Jedah's moves are unusually gory, using his blood to attack enemies. Jedah makes his debut in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and is set to be one of the main antagonists of the story mode. In the story mode, he and Dormammu are the rulers of Dark Kingdom, a kingdom made of Dormammu's Dark Dimension and Jedah's Makai, and inherit the Soul Stone in their hands, controlling Venom Klyntar Symbiotes for their demonic army. Backstory Though he is over 6000 years old, Jedah is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai. Jedah was always distressed about the future of Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). He believed that if Makai was left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, and actively sought out the opportunity to kill him, waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozom. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozom to break a part of the seal to open the gate more. When Ozom arrived at the gates, he realized that enormous powers lay within the gates and that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and his plot succeeded. Ozom gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozom became the new master of the Dohma family; the birth of Emperor Ozom. 100 years later, after a century-long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt distressed towards the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozom, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: all souls now had to be completely cleansed. For this, a new dimension was necessary: Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and saw Ozom and laid out his hand. Although his powers were not yet completely restored yet, he had enough powers to remove Ozom. Now that Ozom had been reduced to a spineless jellyfish, Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozom... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." The Dohma Castle was taken into the dark space along with the now-soulless Ozom. This was the beginning of Ozom's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm. Ultimately, his plans did not come to fruition and he was killed by Morrigan during the events of Darkstalkers 3, after Lilith returned to her body. Despite this, due to his ability to revive after a period of time, the threat of Jedah does not end with his death. Personality Jedah is a sinister person with the desire to control others, he can often come across as a relaxed, collected and intelligent supernatural being. He has a degree of arrogance in his skills when it comes to a human and enjoys tormenting them, as he is the one who sent out his group of Darkstalkers to attack Hsien-Ko's love ones for his own amusement. He is focused in achieving his goal of controlling Makai and humanity from a destiny seen by the former king of Makai. Jedah will display negative emotion by showing short fits of rage when his plans are being interfered with and those who are against his views such as Jon's father, but even these are quickly subdued by his demeanor. Jedah is fairly laid back and very easygoing with other supernatural beings who survive and makes deals with him, he is also shown to be a gentlemen when talking to women. Despite being classified as evil, Jedah is normally considered to be above the concepts of good and evil, and is a bit amoral as a result. He also tends to snap into insane bursts of laughter regardless of his usually calm disposition. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. His very blood is dangerous and can even hurt enemies and he especially likes to splash it in large waves. Splashes of his blood can reform into jagged blades, and his trademark attack, consist of a floating, rotating bloody blade. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until they explode from the inside out and summon large demonic hands of blood. He can even decapitate himself or mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects and can regenerate his body parts from these wounds. He is fond of contorting his wings into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades and scythes or use them as shields (as they are not actually attached to his back). He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can extend his arms and his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He is able to absorb the souls of others from which he can instantly increase his own powers. He is capable of passing through dimensions and he can sense the energies of other beings on a cosmic scale. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "I am the beginning and the end!" ''(picked first) * ''"Let us get our souls together!" ''(picked second) Introduction * ''"My power is truly greater." * "My salvation is the answer to all your prayers." * "Your power is great. But it lacks true purpose." Victory * "You shall live on as part of me...*hysterical laughter*" Victory Text * "With your knowledge, surely you must understand the void of your world? Or is it that you are the void?" * "You have served your purpose, little cog. The machine can grind on without you." * "Born of chaotic darkness, creatio ex nihilo, yet I awoke, achieved "logos endiathetos," and conducted a symphony of death. What does your defiance mean to me?" * "Worry not; your planet, your galaxy make no difference to me. All will be granted the everlasting bliss of assimilation." * "Weep not for the passing of your world. In me are all forsaken realms preserved." Trivia * As with Nemesis, Jedah's fighting animations and its graphics have been toned down for his appearance in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, with the signature red blood of his attacks changed to be dark purple, the removal of the more explicit self-harm attacks, with things such as dismemberment and beheadings gone. ** On top of that, a majority of his attacks, both normal moves (turned command normals) and special moves are completely renamed as a form of censorship. * As per his origin universe, all of Jedah's techniques (as well as some of his winning quotes) are written in Italian. * Jedah is the only Darkstalkers character to have a wholly redesigned outfit in MvC:I. *David Kaye previously voiced another Darkstalkers character, Pyron, in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge anime. ** Jedah's two prior voice actors, were Travis Willingham (Thor's voice actor in MvC:I, and only in the prior Capcom crossover, Cross Edge) and Isshin Chiba (who is his main Japanese voice actor in nearly all of his prior appearances that involves Japanese voice acting). ** Coincidentally, both voice actors have previously voiced Jedah without his iconic voice filter (save for Chiba who has voiced Jedah like so in his debut), with David Kaye being the first English voice of Jedah's to retain the said filter. * His leitmotif is a dance remix of his Darkstalkers' theme, Fetus of God. References * https://twitter.com/dkayevo/status/900119542445166592 Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MVC:I Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Jedah Category:Villans Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Flight Characters Category:Demons